


Two Sides of the Same Cog (or How Merlin Learned to Just Relax and Enjoy Being an Airship Pirate)

by Zigbastet (BellaMortis)



Series: Destinies Like Clockwork [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Airships, Alchemy, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Clockwork Dragon, Humor, M/M, Magic + Science, Pirates, Strange Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1398844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaMortis/pseuds/Zigbastet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a saying in Ealdor that wishing for excitement would bring such things upon the wisher tenfold.  Merlin doesn’t really blame his wishes at all.  After all, everyone knows that his current situation of being “recruited” to be an airship pirate is actually the fault of that small clockwork dragon that keeps going on about destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Sides of the Same Cog (or How Merlin Learned to Just Relax and Enjoy Being an Airship Pirate)

**Author's Note:**

> So, this happened. This was written for StarshipSorceress and inspired by her beautiful work as part of the Merlin Reverse Big Bang. Also, one or two metric tons of thanks go to carelessshipper, who beat down my bad writing ticks and smoothed out the rough edges. Lastly, thanks go to chosenfire28 for running the show. This was my first Big Bang of any kind ever, and everyone made it so awesome! 
> 
> Oh, and yes, this is officially the first in a series.
> 
> Obligatory Disclaimer: Merlin belongs to Shine TV.

Artwork found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1399192)! 

***

There was a saying in Ealdor that wishing for excitement would bring such things upon the wisher tenfold.  Considering the fact that Merlin had been wishing for something exciting to happen in his life since he was old enough to first experience true boredom, he was quite sure that the saying was rubbish.  Routine was a way of life in the small village, even when it came to his lessons in adventurous subjects such as magic and alchemy.  When his mother Hunith showed him the letter she had received inviting him to study under the renowned Master of Alchemy Edwin Muirden of Camelot, Merlin had felt a shiver of glee that _something_ was finally happening in his life.

  

Reflecting back on it, Merlin wondered vaguely if he had perhaps wished for excitement a bit too hard.

 

 

***

 

The airship had just crossed over the border between Essetir and Camelot when the claxons sounded, filling the air with three short bursts of a horn followed by a long one repeated over and over.

 

Merlin jumped, the movement causing the book of sorcery that rested against his raised legs to fall to the floor with a thump.  Leaping from the thin cot, he rushed to the door and pulled it open, exposing the chaos that the hallway outside had devolved into.  Other passengers were outright panicking despite the efforts of visible crew members to reassure and direct them.  From the snippets that Merlin caught, the orders were to remain in quarters until the claxon stopped.

 

Well, that was easy enough to do.  Merlin started to shut the door, but a word caused him to pause.

 

 

Opening the door again, he slid out just enough to watch the people flood by.  When one of the crew members ran by shouting orders, he reached out and carefully touched the man on the arm.  Even though the voice and general demeanor was calm, the crew member’s eyes were slightly wider than normal. 

 

“Crewman Patrick,” Merlin said, reading the man’s name from the visible tag on his sky blue shirt and keeping hands up just in case.  “I think I can help.”

 

Those eyes narrowed slightly as they focused on him.  “Excuse me, sir?”

 

“I think I can help with the pirates.”  Merlin could practically see the thoughts that were going through the crew member’s mind.  After all, he knew what he looked like, and he wouldn’t expect anyone with what Hunith usually coined “fresh-faced enthusiasm” to be much help in a pirate invasion, either.  It was just that other people usually didn’t have his certain range of skills.  “I know, I don’t look like much,” he continued wryly, “but I can do this.”  Lowering his hand so that it was hidden from the crowd between them, he called a flame to flicker warmly in his hand.

 

Crewman Patrick’s eyes got just that much wider, just enough for Merlin to wonder if that was the wrong tactic to use, but he stayed in place instead of doing something like running down the hallway screaming about magic and doom.  He probably just held that in check, because there were other things more important at the moment.  “I’m not sure that using magic,” his voice caught slightly on the word, as though it tasted weird in his mouth, “would be the wisest course of action, sir.”

 

Merlin snuffed out the flame by closing his fist and smiled slightly.  Time to offer up other services, then.  “I have also been trained in the alchemical sciences.  My master was very fond of studying combustibles.”

 

Crewman Patrick’s eyes got even wider, something that Merlin thought impossible.  Oddly enough, that seemed enough to earn a step back.   “Um, I will mention that to the captain, sir, but either option will most likely not be needed due to the Mercury Airways policy of nonaggressive action.” 

 

“Nonaggressive action?  Even in the case of pirates attacking?”

 

“The policy is there for a reason.  In the meantime, just stay in here and out of the way.”  With those words, spoken with as much authority as possible considering the wide-eyed stare, the crew member turned and practically flew down the corridor toward the flight deck, shouting instructions to the thankfully thinner stream of passengers as he went.

 

As he closed the door again, Merlin was suddenly glad that Master Edwin had thought to ensure he was given a single room for his journey to Camelot.  Sitting back on the cot, he reached for the fallen spell book and waited.

 

He wondered if they were regretting not taking him up on the offer or even reconsidering their policy when the ship shook hard, nearly dislodging him from the cot.  Predictably, it didn’t take long for screaming to begin.

 

 

***

 

 

 _Why is there always screaming?_ Arthur thought wonderingly as he stood over the surrendered captain and his crew, aether powered stun gun in one hand and a rather fancy sword – admittedly just for looks and parrying attacks, since the blade wasn’t even sharp – in the other.  Sure, he and his crew were brandishing weapons and had every intention of taking everything of value that they could on the ship, but it wasn’t as if they were going to _kill_ anyone, especially on a Mercury Airways ship.  After all, no pirate wanted the line to suddenly start taking dangerous defensive measures on top of the hardline obfuscation magic.      

 

“Why is there always screaming?”  Naturally, Percival was on the same page.  His quick assessments were part of what made him the perfect First Mate.  The other part was that he was probably the most intimidating of the crew, a fact that he currently used to his advantage as he stood by the bridge windows.  The light shone on the huge muscles that were revealed by the sleeveless duster, which were, of course, holding huge aether powered guns.

 

“Well, your face is one of the first things they see,” said Gwaine, laughing from the opposite end of the room.  The other men joined in, never missing an opportunity for a friendly rubbing of salt in the wound.  Arthur was quite sure that Elyan was choking from it.   

 

“Shape up, men, we’re working here,” Arthur said, holding back his own laugh at the look that crossed his First Mate’s face, mostly because it wouldn’t be dignified, and reached up a leather gloved hand to press the earpiece of his headset closer to his ear.  He could feel the pressure of the filigree web across the back of his skull, ending in the pieces that fit over both ears loose enough to cause minimal sound blockage.  Two small pieces rested against his temples, causing a constant tingling sensation where the metal touched skin.  Concentrating on the soft buzz that was always present in his mind while the headset was on, Arthur’s eyes glazed over just a bit as a jolt of aether opened the mental tether.  “Scout, report.”

 

First came a soft buzzing in his ear, then a deep, rich voice _.  It appears that all of the passengers were ordered to their cabins as expected, Captain_ , it said.  _We have encountered no issues so far._

 

“Good.  Thanks, Kil.”  Arthur relaxed his mind and allowed the tether to snap.  Resisting the urge to shake his head, he turned and lightly kicked the side of the airship captain who was face down in front of him, hands dutifully over his head.  “So, Captain, aside from the crew here, how many others are aboard?”

 

The captain didn’t lift his head, instead turning it so that he was mostly facing Arthur.  For a moment, it appeared as though he wasn’t going to answer, but another prod of the foot made him grunt and say, “One twenty-eight.”

 

“That’s a bit light for a ship like this,” Arthur mused.

 

“Times are tough,” the captain replied, eyes narrowing at the pirate looming over him.  “I wonder why?”

 

Surprised, Arthur couldn’t help laughing.  It was a rarity to find an airship captain with the guts that this one obviously had, especially on one of the commercial lines.  “Well, times are tough for us all.  Some of us just try to make the best of them.”

 

 

***

 

 

Merlin wasn’t sure if he should be innocently sitting in his bunk or defying the stupid policy by hiding behind the door, waiting with something to bludgeon any pirates who dared to enter his room.  Either way, the wait was wearing on him, so he just ended up pacing, occasionally summoning a small flame to his hand and snuffing it out in agitation. 

 

His breath caught in his throat when he heard the set of footsteps going by in the corridor. 

 

It felt like his heart was going to stop when the footsteps actually stopped right outside his door.  He stopped his pacing, finding himself close enough to the door that anyone bursting in would hit him with it.

 

“What is it, little dragon?”  The voice paused for a moment, before giving a deep laugh and saying, as though to himself, “Not that you can tell me, of course.  Whatever it is, I hope you are alerting the captain.”

 

Merlin’s eyebrows drew down in confusion.   

 

_Young warlock?_

 

The voice was like rough silk in his ear, causing him to jerk and back up from the door, looking around.  He was alone in the room.

 

 _Don’t worry, young warlock,_ the voice continued, rumbling over something that the pirate in the corridor was saying.   _No one will hurt you._

 

“That’s really comforting, voice in my head,” Merlin said dryly, keeping his voice low as he finally understood.  One of his previous teachers had mentioned that there were those with the ability to speak directly into someone’s mind, although Merlin hadn’t experienced such a thing before himself.

 

A rumbling chuckle went through his mind.  _I’m sure.  Also, call me Kilgharrah._

 

“I’m Merlin.”  Merlin briefly wondered at the wisdom of actually telling his name to the voice, but it seemed silly to think that someone able to speak in his head wouldn’t be able to figure it out sooner or later.

_I know,_ the speaker said, confirming his suspicions.  There was a brief pause. _What are your thoughts about destiny, Merlin?_

 

Merlin blinked at the non sequitur.  “I don’t know.  What am I supposed to think about it?”

_What if I were to tell you that you have one?_

 

Merlin snorted.  “What sort?  To be on an airship attacked by pirates?  That sounds more like a bad coincidence.” 

 

Somehow, a sigh slid through his mind.  He wondered how such a sound could contain that much disappointment.   

_I must continue searching, but I will be back.  Just remember: don’t resist and no harm will come to you._

 

“Oh, you finally ready to continue on, Kil?  Lead on, then,” the man on the other side of the door said, most likely oblivious to the exchange that had occurred right in front of him.  The footsteps continued down the corridor, and Merlin let out a loud sigh.  It figured that the first time he came across someone able to speak mind-to-mind was when the speaker was part of a pirate crew intent on robbing the ship he was on.    

                    

 

***

 

 

As was usually the case after an airship crew surrendered, Arthur’s men spread through the ship to shake down the passengers.  A little more unusual was the fact that Arthur left Gwaine in the honored position of looking over the crew in the bridge while he and Percival followed Kilgharrah out into the corridor.  This was due to one of those odd conversations that the dragon sometimes had with Arthur and which usually left him feeling confused and out of place in general.

 

Of course, it started with Kilgharrah’s favorite word: destiny.  As far as that dragon was concerned, Arthur was saddled with a rather large one, even though Arthur couldn’t see it himself, being disowned and currently a criminal.  It didn’t help that sometimes the actions that were good for his destiny were also rather confusing at best.

_And how would capturing this sorcerer help anything?_ Arthur asked, mentally forcing his thoughts through the tether and risking the headache that would come later to keep the conversation private.  He could already feel the contacts at his temple grow warmer.

_It is important that he join us.  He is important._

_Kil, I think this might be the vaguest you have ever been.  I’m torn between pride and absolute frustration._

 

The dragon laughed.  _Be that as it may, have I ever steered you wrong, Captain?_

 

Since he couldn’t honestly answer that question with a yes, Arthur agreed to Kilgharrah’s plan. 

 

The small bronze scout dragon stopped in front of a specific door, and the two pirates fanned out behind the creature. 

 

“So, this is the room the sorcerer is in, Kil?” 

 

Hanging lazily in the air beside him, the dragon gave a pleased sounding affirmative through the tether. 

 

“And you’re sure they won’t try blowing us out of the sky when we open the door?”  Arthur glanced at Percival, who nodded and tightened the grip on his aether guns.  There was a slight eyebrow raise, but that was the only indication that the larger man acknowledged this as an irregular acquisition.

 

There was just enough of a pause before Kilgharrah responded to make Arthur nervous.  _He understands his situation and is willing to discuss things._

“Good.”  Arthur shifted his stance, going for more commanding than aggressive.  He figured that Percival was being aggressive enough for the both of them.  A small, worried voice in the back of his mind took a moment to wonder exactly how this sorcerer was communicating with his scout dragon – from what he could understand, discussing anything with Kilgharrah should not have been possible without the headset that was currently wrapped around his own head.  “Tell him to open the door.  Slowly.” 

 

He barely finished the sentence before the door unlocked with a click and swung inward. 

 

“No need for him to do that.  I can hear you just fine.”

 

Those ridiculous ears were the first things that Arthur noticed, followed by the fact that the supposed sorcerer was wearing a red neckerchief.  Only after that did he notice the bright blue eyes, boyish face, and bean pole build, all attributes that did not sway his disbelief one bit.  He tilted his head and raised an eyebrow.  “You’re a sorcerer?”

 

“Yes.”  The man’s tone exuded frustration and a sort of resignation that fate had granted him such a non-threatening visage.

 

 _He is_ , Kilgharrah confirmed, that pleased buzz still in his voice.

 

Arthur nodded and moved closer to the doorway.  He carefully stayed out of Percival’s line of fire.  “What is your name?”

 

“Merlin.”

 

“Okay, then.”  Arthur gave the nod to Percival.  “What are your thoughts about joining a pirate ship, Merlin?”

 

“What?”

 

Arthur rolled his eyes.  “You.  Joining a pirate ship.  What do you think?” 

 

“What?”  The sorcerer flailed a bit, those long fingered hands dancing in the air in frustration.  “ _Why_?” 

 

Arthur sighed and looked at Percival again.  They really didn’t have time for this sort of thing.  “This is getting us nowhere.  Take care of it.”

 

The large man sighed, and then nodded to show he received the signal.  “Yes, Captain,” he said, raising his arm.  The blue eyes widened first in confusion, then in fear as Percival’s rather large aether gun aimed at him.  He moved to slam the door, but he barely pushed it before the bolt hit, knocking him unconscious.

 

Swooping forward, Arthur caught Merlin in time to guide him to the floor, grunting a bit in surprise at the sheer weight.  He definitely hadn’t looked like he weighed much.  “Well, that was easy enough,” he said, standing up again.  “Now, what are we going to do with him?”

 

Percival just shrugged. 

 

 _I remember Gaius mentioning his wish for assistance,_ the dragon supplied, flitting down to look over the prone sorcerer.  _Maybe he could take Merlin on as an apprentice?_  

 

“Hmm, I guess that would work,” Arthur muttered.  Ignoring Percival’s questioning look, he turned and gave the large man a big grin.  “I’m assuming you have this.”

 

“Of course,” Percival said wryly, slipping the aether guns into the holsters on his back.  “I have just one question, though.”

 

“Go ahead.”

 

“Why are we doing this?  I know he’s a sorcerer, which admittedly could be quite useful, but we’ve come across others and never took one of them.”

 

Arthur sighed.  “Take it up with Mr. Destiny Dragon there,” he said, pointing at Kilgharrah, whose hovering had taken on a distinctively smug air, as far as he could tell.

 

Percival snorted, but he obviously accepted the answer.   He reached down and easily slung the lanky sorcerer over his rippling shoulder, following his captain and the bronze dragon back toward the bridge without complaint.

             

 

***

           

 

Merlin’s return to consciousness was rough.  His mouth felt as though someone had stored cotton in it while he slept, and the way that every small light sent a stabbing pain through his head reminded him of the few times when he had woken up after a night at the tavern.  From the fuzzy memories that were swimming up, though, he was sure that this time was caused by something much less pleasant.  After all, those sojourns never ended in getting shot by a blast of aether.

 

At least the bastards that did this to him had the decency to lay him down on a rather comfortable cot.  It was probably the only bright spot in the whole situation.

 

Groaning, he moved to reach a hand up to cover his eyes, but the hand was stopped partway up by pressure and a jingling chain.  Leaning up slightly, Merlin realized that, yes, there was a manacle on his wrist.  Testing his other limbs, he found that the rest of them were also chained, most likely to the floor beneath the bed.  He dropped his head back to the bed with an aggravated sigh, earning himself a wince as it sent another jolt of pain through his head.

 

“Great,” he grumbled to the room at large.  “Just great.”

 

 _Oh, good, you’re conscious._ The bronze dragon that was Kilgharrah – and, damn, Merlin was going to have to take some time to get used to the idea that the  voice speaking into his mind had been a mechanical dragon – flew into his line of vision.  The creature couldn’t have been more than a foot and a half long, and maybe three feet wide from wing tip to wing tip.  Red jeweled eyes gleamed down at him, and he was sure that there was amusement in their depths, despite the fact that it was obviously a machine.  _How do you feel?_

 

“A little tied up, actually.”  Merlin lifted his arms, jingling the chains for emphasis.  “Apart from that, okay, I guess.”

 

_Ah, those are only a precaution.  I’m sorry, Merlin.  I’m sure you will be released as soon as the captain is assured of your compliance._

 

“It would have been nice of him to actually try harder at getting that before having me shot.”

 

_Impatience is part of the captain’s charm, I’m afraid._

“Is this part of that destiny you see for me?”

 

The dragon landed on Merlin’s chest, and Merlin was surprised at just how light it actually was.  Up that close, he could also see between the plating that made up the body, noticing the clockwork parts that moved even as the dragon stood still.  _Think of it as but a small bump in the journey._

 

“It still hurt.”

_I_ am _sorry, Merlin. And I know you might not believe me, but this is all for the best.  This is where destiny wants you._

 

“Aboard a pirate ship.”

_Yes, aboard a pirate ship._

 

Merlin opened his mouth to ask why, but he was interrupted by a familiar, strident voice coming from the doorway.  He quickly swallowed the irritation that arose.

 

“Ah, so sleeping beauty has finally awakened.”  The captain soon walked into Merlin’s view.  He looked much the same as he had just before ordering the hulking man to shoot Merlin, with a long leather duster, bright red vest over a cream colored shirt, and tan trousers that tucked into scuffed up knee-high boots.  This time he wasn’t wearing the odd metallic circlet, though the messiness of his blonde hair revealed that it probably hadn’t been off for very long.  He moved to sit in the lone chair by the cot, and his eyes turned towards Kilgharrah.  “Ah, I was wondering where you were, Kil,” he said to the dragon with a grin.  “Keeping an eye on our new recruit, huh?”

 

The mechanical dragon nodded its head.  Merlin wondered if it was saying anything to the captain or if the nonverbal indication was the only communication.

 

“Either way, welcome aboard the _Excalibur_ ,” the captain said, shifting slightly to get more comfortable in the chair.  “My name is Arthur, and as captain I figure that this is the best time to give you a rundown of your situation, as it were.”

 

“Because of these?”  Merlin held up a wrist to jangle the chain.

 

“Partially.”

 

Merlin knew better than to tell the captain that the chains would not prevent him from doing anything he wanted.  With no runes or general enchantments to damper magic, the bits of metal were useless in holding a sorcerer.  So, instead, he just put his arm down and sighed.  “So, go ahead, then.”

 

Arthur looked at him for a second, as though mulling over his words.  “I guess I should first mention that you really do have a choice in this.  If you really don’t wish to join us, there are ways to let you off.”

 

“Let me guess, they’re unpleasant?”

 

Arthur snorted.  “Not any more unpleasant than leaving any other flying vessel.”

 

“Would you leave me conscious, at least?”

 

“Now that, I can’t guarantee.”

 

Merlin narrowed his eyes at the captain.  “Then why are you even going through all of this bother to recruit me in the first place?” he asked, shaking his arms to make the chains jingle again.

 

Arthur’s eyes went to the dragon that was still settled smugly on Merlin’s chest.  “It was a…special request.”

 

Merlin nodded, trying to decide if the evidence that Kilgharrah pushed around more people than just him was a good or a bad thing.  “What if I do agree to join you?”

 

Arthur shifted again, leaning forward in the chair and giving Merlin a grin that looked as if it would belong more on the face of a salesman than a pirate captain.  “Well, then you would join the crew in an official capacity.  You would have duties as anyone else and, in return, would receive an equal share of the spoils.”

 

Merlin figured his comparison was right.  Pure salesman.  “And what kind of duties are there aboard a pirate ship?”

 

“Well, since you have certain rare talents that we had been searching for,” Arthur paused, as though ensuring that Merlin knew what was being hinted at – which, of course, he did – then continued, “you would be placed in the tender mercies of our resident sorcerer Gaius.”

 

“And that would make me what, exactly?  An apprentice?”

 

“Sounds about right, if he finds you acceptable,” Arthur said, spreading his hands and grinning even wider.  “Which is something I greatly expect, considering you come highly recommended.”  The blue eyes flicked again toward the metal creature that still rested silent on Merlin’s chest.

 

Merlin looked at the dragon as well, noting that there was definitely a pleased gleam in the gem-like eyes.  “I see.”

 

The chair creaked as Arthur moved forward further, his smile turning entreating.  “So, will you accept the terms and join us?”

 

Merlin looked the pirate over, taking in the sincerity that was obviously lurking beneath the flash and arrogance.  This was a man who was honestly proud of his ship and crew, and he seemed like he truly believed that Merlin would belong.  Either that or he was really just that good at acting.  Merlin could never be sure, considering that the man _was_ the captain of a pirate ship.  Still, he figured he could afford to throw caution to the wind.  After all, he had been on a journey to become an apprentice.  What was the harm of choosing a different master over another?

 

Not to mention the fact that him being here was supposedly destiny.

 

Thrusting his hand out as far as it could go while shackled, Merlin returned the smile.  “I accept.”

Arthur’s hand was warm and dry in his as they shook, and he ignored the foolish urge to keep hanging on when the pirate pulled away again. 

 

“Good.  I really didn’t want to have to toss you overboard.”  Arthur stood and reached for the nearest shackle, ignoring Merlin’s disbelieving snort.  “Let’s take these off and get you acquainted with the ship.”

 

 _Good choice_ , Kilgharrah said, light gleaming on the bronze as it tilted its head slightly.  _Welcome aboard, young warlock._

 

Rubbing his newly freed wrist, Merlin nodded in response, ignoring the questioning look that Arthur shot him.

 

           

***

 

 

As he was following Arthur through the ship, Merlin wasn’t sure what to think of just how _friendly_ all of the faces he passed were.  It was odd, considering the fact that these were pirates.  Not to mention the fact that, even if they were happy to have another body aboard, that body would take up extra rations and spoils.  Still, every time they passed one of the other crew mates, Arthur would give a little nod and introduce Merlin as a new recruit.   

 

The ship itself was longer but sleeker than the commercial craft that Merlin had been abducted from, and Arthur was leading him down the main corridor that ran between cabins.  As such, he was faced with quite a few of those welcoming smiles, which he did his best to return through his bemusement.  He was also led quite a long ways before Arthur finally came to a door he wanted to stop at.  The captain rapped smartly three times, and there was a very short wait before the door opened, revealing a lively old man with long, white hair and clever eyes.  Those eyes quickly landed on Merlin.

 

“Oh, hello, Captain,” the man said pleasantly, as though it was every day that the captain dragged someone to his door.  “I’m guessing this lad is my new apprentice?”

 

“You guess right, Gaius,” Arthur said, stepping back to give Merlin a hardy slap on the back that nearly sent him barreling into the older man.  “Recommended by Kilgharrah, no less.”

 

Gaius nodded.  “And what is your name, boy?”

 

Despite the fact that it rankled just a bit to be called a boy – he was twenty, after all – Merlin figured it would be best to just answer.  “Merlin, sir.”

 

Those eyes stayed on him until he felt the urge to squirm, and then Gaius finally looked away toward the captain with a slight smile. 

 

“Well, Captain, I would like to confer with Kilgharrah myself, if I may.”

 

Arthur reached into one of the deep pockets of his duster, bringing out the circlet.  “I’ll just show Merlin to his cabin while you talk, then,” he said, handing it over. 

 

As the two turned away to head further down the corridor, Merlin could see Gaius slip the circlet over his head as the door shut.  Watching another sorcerer require the circlet to speak with the mechanical dragon threw him just a bit.  After all, he had run on the assumption that magic would beget magical communication. 

 

“So, that circlet makes it so that you can speak to the dragon?”  When Merlin ran into the very solid, very warm back of the captain, he wondered if that was not quite the question that he wanted to ask.

 

That questioning look from before was back on Arthur’s face, but it quickly smoothed out when the captain stepped away and started moving forward again.  “Yes.”

 

Merlin decided to go for broke.  “How does it work?”

 

Arthur laughed.  “Hell if I know.  Magic, most likely.”

 

“Hmm.”  Merlin continued to follow the captain silently for a moment, debating.  When they stopped just outside of a door, he blurted out, “Would anyone be able to talk to the dragon without it?”

 

Those golden eyebrows drew inward as Arthur thought, and Merlin could tell that the thoughts were on more than just what he was asking.  “Well, it’s possible, but unlikely.  While Kilgharrah does possess something quite rare for a machine, I’ve never heard of anyone else able to communicate with him that way.”

 

Merlin blinked.  “What does he possess?”

 

Arthur smiled, wide and bright.  “The soul of an actual dragon.”  Then he shrugged and turned toward the door.  “At least, that’s what I heard.  He could just be a very clever clockwork automaton.  Anyway, this will be your cabin while you stay with us.” 

 

He pushed open the door, revealing a small room that was not too different from the one Merlin had been staying in aboard the commercial craft.  A sturdy narrow cot was built into the wall, as were a set of dressers and a small side table.  The only thing not bolted to a wall was a heavy wooden chair, and even that was held steady, attached to the table with straps.

 

“Well?  Go ahead and make yourself at home.”  Arthur gave Merlin a small push that made him stumble into the room.

 

“Am I going to have to share with anyone?”  Merlin sat on the edge of the cot, noting just how surprisingly comfortable it was.

 

Arthur snorted.  “You hardly would be taking the bed if you did,” he said, stepping into the room and glancing toward the porthole.  “No, we’re not running with a full crew, so feel free to sprawl.”

 

Merlin looked away from the captain, pushing away the silly thoughts in his head, the main one being that the sunlight streaming in just made everything about Arthur that much more golden.  “Sounds good to me.”  He fell back on the cot with a thump and a contented sigh.  “I think I could get used to this.”

 

“Before you do, I should probably show you where to get some bedding from.”

 

Arthur not only showed him where the linen supply was, but also the galley, the general armory, and what was dubbed the “social cabin” before dropping him back off in his cabin, arms full of simple supplies.  Head still spinning, Merlin was picking up the cool bed sheet when a soft flickering noise drew his attention to the arrival of Kilgharrah through his still open door.

 

“Ah, back to finally tell me about this destiny, then?” he said, unfolding the sheet with a flick of his wrists.

 

Kilgharrah flew over to hover in front of him, and Merlin had a distinct impression that the gleam in those red eyes was satisfaction.  _Indeed.  Although, it does seem that you are working toward it nicely already._

 

“How so?  All I’ve done is join the crew.”

_And doing so was an extremely important step, young warlock.  Much of destiny is ensuring that you can be in the right place at the right time._

 

Merlin moved to tuck the sheet edge under the mattress and shook his head.  “I’m never going to get a straight answer out of you, am I?”

 

The gravelly laugh slid through his mind.  _Maybe you just haven’t asked the right questions._

 

“Now you’re just being that way on purpose.”

 

Kilgharrah landed on the ledge of the recessed cubby hole at the head of the bed, pulling in his wings just in time to avoid hitting them on the wall.  _I’ve found that it’s the best way for me to be to make people take their destinies seriously._

 

“I’d think that being annoyingly vague would frustrate people instead of motivate them.”

_Sometimes,_ the dragon conceded, his tone filled with wry amusement. 

 

Merlin finished with the bottom sheet and pulled over the top sheet.  “So, Little Annoyingly Vague Dragon, are you going to tell me my supposed destiny or am I going to have to listen to you be vague all night?”

 

 The dragon chuckled again, but the red eyes started glowing with something more than just laughter.  When he spoke again, the voice was so heavy with portent that Merlin shivered.  _Your gift is not just your own.  It is meant to aide you in ensuring that Arthur unites all of Albion and becomes high king._

 

Merlin blinked.  “Arthur?  As in Pirate Captain Arthur, who I’m quite sure has more ranks in criminal than royalty at the moment?”

_Oh, but Arthur is a prince, young warlock.  This is just a temporary bump on his journey._

 

Now that threw him.  “A prince of where?”

 

_Camelot._

 

“Huh,” Merlin said, sitting down on the edge of the bed.  “I was just heading there.  Who would have thought?”

 

  _Destiny is funny that way sometimes.  You and he are like two sides of the same cog._

 

Merlin snorted.  “I just want you to know that joke was very cheesy.”

_Who said it was a joke?_ Kilgharrah asked wryly.  _Anyway, I am sure you are exhausted.  I will leave you to think everything over._ He pushed himself from the ledge and gracefully took to the air again, heading in the direction of the doorway.

 

Merlin glanced at the window, which showed that night had fallen sometime during his exploration or conversation, and realized that he was actually tired.  A day of being captured to join a pirate ship would do that to a person.  “Okay, sure thing,” he muttered to the back of the floating dragon before moving to close the door.

 

 

***

 

 

The first day as Gaius’s on ship apprentice consisted of the older sorcerer performing an increasingly complicated series of tests on Merlin.  By the end of the day, Merlin was wondering if they had brought him aboard just to kill him with exhaustion.  Gaius had driven him further than any of his previous teachers had, jumping from subjects like elemental control or enchantments without pause. 

 

“Well, you have definitely had adequate training,” Gaius finally said when the two broke for dinner, which was a fairly thick stew and coarse bread that the older sorcerer had sent for from the galley.  “More than adequate, actually.  Where did you say you’re from?”

 

 

Merlin didn’t remember actually saying in the first place, but he had no urge to be rude.  “Ealdor.”

 

“Really?  That small village?” Gaius asked, buttering his bread.  At Merlin’s nod, his eyebrows drew in slightly in obvious thought.  “Well, you have definitely been lucky, Merlin.  Most sorcerers I have known were hesitant to stop long enough in a place with so little prestige.”

 

“Says the sorcerer who is currently choosing to stay on an airship filled with pirates.”

 

Gaius lifted a chastising eyebrow.  “These pirates are under the command of someone who used to be royalty.”

 

 _A royal prat, you mean_ , Merlin thought, still feeling a throb from the bruise the captain’s hearty slap had left the day before, but he wisely chose not to give voice to the thought.  “Really, now?” he said instead, as though he hadn’t heard the same from Kilgharrah.

 

“Arthur is – was – a prince,” Gaius said simply.  “Crown Prince of Camelot, actually.”

 

“What happened?”

 

“He was exiled.”  Gaius looked down at his stew, his brow furrowing slightly in thought.  “As a matter of fact, most of the crew is made up of those of us who left with him.”

 

Merlin absently played with his spoon.  “What was so bad that would make a crown prince be exiled?”

 

“That sounds like something you will have to ask him,” the old man said tactfully, eyes still glued to his bowl.  “Anyway, I believe you will do nicely as my apprentice.  So long as you have no sudden urges to do something stupid, such as murder our fellow crew mates or jump overboard, of course.”

 

“I’ll just consider myself warned, then.”  As he gnawed on an edge of his roll, Merlin looked around the workshop.  Apart from the short, squat table at which they were eating, there was a series of longer tables interspersed around the room, all of which were covered in something.  Books and scrolls seemed to be the object of choice, with some piles so high Merlin just knew that they were dangerous, especially for an airship.  There were also bits and pieces of weapons, many of which were obviously aether powered considering the collections of colorful catalyst gems that lay beside them.  Overall, it was a fairly standard workshop for the modern sorcerous inventor, although there was one oddity standing quietly in the corner.

 

The suit of armor was at least a few decades out of date by technological standards.  The gleaming pieces didn’t even hold any generators of any kind or slots for catalyst gems, and Merlin couldn’t see or feel any indication of spell work at all.  It was for all intents and purposes a simple suit of metal, no more technological or magical than clothing. 

 

“Why do you have that?” Merlin asked, motioning towards it with his roll.

 

 Gaius’s glanced over at the armor, and the corner of his lip twitched up.  “That’s another thing you’re going to have to ask the captain.”

 

Later, when Merlin was lying in bed yet again completely exhausted, he contemplated all of the things that he wanted to ask Arthur, and then he wondered exactly how he was supposed to even start such a conversation.

 

           

***

 

 

To Merlin’s surprise, even life aboard a pirate ship could settle into a sort of routine.  It had been over a week, and they had not overtaken any ships.  They constantly stayed in motion to both search for prey and avoid detection.  The cloaking enchantment that Gaius provided helped in the latter case, and soon Merlin was assisting him in the upkeep the spell required.  When Merlin studied the various runes that hid gracefully in the gilded edges of the airship’s carriage, he couldn’t help but be impressed by the scope and complexity. 

 

When it was determined that he knew what to look for in the swooping markings, he was officially sent out to ensure that they were holding up under the constant wear and tear of air travel.  The task required the ability to crawl along the sides between levels using the network of rope ladders that lined the hull, and Merlin was happy to do it, since the duty was not exactly the best for an old man.  That was how he found himself hovering over the private balcony to the captain’s rooms on a particularly windy day. 

 

Even dressed in thick layers, with every inch of skin covered by either fabric or glass, Merlin could feel the chill of the air that rushed by.  The ladder he held on to swayed more than usual, and the safety line that he had attached to a ring on the level above kept swinging around to hit him.  He grumbled under his breath as he reviewed the current section of runes, carved in a band of silver this time for some reason.  He thought he saw wear on part of a rune he recognized as important, so he leaned out to get a closer look.   

 

Merlin expected the wind.  He was familiar enough with scaling the outer reaches of the ship to know how to compensate for it by now.  He didn’t expect the bird, though.

 

It hit him with an indignant squawking, making him let out an indignant sound of his own before wind milling reflexively.  This caused him to lose his hold, and, with his only thought being a hope that the safety line held, he fell backwards, feet tangling with the rung that he was standing on.

 

When the world finally settled, Merlin was hanging upside down trapped on that rung, a large aether pistol aimed straight between his eyes.  

 

“Who are you?”  Arthur’s eyes were narrowed and aggression was written all over his

 

Merlin quickly held his hands out, trying to look as nonthreatening as possible.  He figured it wasn’t hard, considering his position.  “Just Merlin, Captain.”

 

The gun didn’t waver.  “Prove it.”

 

Slowly, Merlin reached to pull away the layers that covered the lower half of his face.  When that didn’t result in bodily injury, he lifted the safety glasses.  “See?”

 

Snorting, Arthur lowered the gun and moved forward to really look at him.  His amused grin got wider and wider as he took in the whole predicament.  “You clumsy idiot.  You need to be careful if you’re going to be scaling about in this wind.”

 

“Hey, now!  It’s not my fault that a bird decided to attack me,” Merlin said, even more indignant than before.

 

“And you couldn’t have just, I don’t know, used magic to stop it from hitting you?”

 

“It surprised me.”

 

Arthur burst out laughing.  “It surprised you,” he repeated incredulously.  

 

If Merlin had not been hanging upside down with his feet trapped in a ladder, he would have probably huffed and stomped away.  As it was, he could only huff a little and try not to let the fact he was seeing spots due to the blood rushing to his head bother him.  “You know, you could be nice and help me down.”

 

“What would be the fun in that?”  Despite the words, Arthur holstered the aether gun and moved forward.  

 

It took some odd maneuvering, including a moment where Merlin was pretty much face to crotch with the captain - and if that wasn’t a whole new sort of interesting - but he was finally able to reach up and grip a rung with the help.  Figuring it was best that he be done until the wind died down a little, he followed Arthur back down to the balcony.

 

“Um, thanks,” he said, not looking at the other man as he unhooked the safety line.  When he turned, he was startled to notice that Arthur was closer than he expected.  Definitely not thinking about the amused glint in those blue eyes or how that blonde hair was all messed up in a rather pleasing way, he swallowed and decidedly didn’t look down like he wanted to.

 

“Don’t mention it.”  Arthur slung an arm around Merlin’s shoulders.  “Now let’s get you inside before you decide to tumble off again.” 

 

“Very funny.”  Ignoring just how warm the contact was, Merlin allowed himself to be led through the balcony door and into the captain’s quarters.  Surprisingly, the space wasn’t much larger than a regular crewman’s, although Merlin found himself envious of the huge bed that sat up against wall.  The fact that the arm stayed around him was another surprise.  “Um, don’t you want me to go?” he asked, when it became apparent that he was being drawn towards the table and chairs instead of herded towards the door.  

 

“Well, actually, I’m glad you dropped in, Merlin,” Arthur said, emphasizing the first syllable of Merlin’s name with a distinct hint of playful arrogance.  He smiled as he moved away and removed a chair from the straps holding it to the table.  “I’ve been meaning to talk to you.”  

 

Resolutely not thinking about how his shoulders suddenly felt very cold, Merlin furrowed his brow.  “Not about anything bad, I hope.”

 

“Oh, no, nothing like that.”  Arthur didn’t so much sit in the chair as lounge in it, leaning comfortably with legs spread out wide.  “I’ve just wondered how you’ve been fitting in.”

 

Merlin worked to keep his eyes up from the way the captain’s pose stretched the fabric across his legs.  He shrugged.  “Fairly well, I guess.  Working with Gaius has been wonderful, and I’ve gained a few mates while playing cards in the social cabin.” 

 

“How much did you lose?” Arthur asked knowingly.

 

Merlin cringed and let the motion speak for him.  It had been a rather expensive night, and he still wasn’t sure whether or not Gwaine had been cheating.

 

“Thought so,” Arthur said with a laugh.  “You have to watch out for Gwaine and Lance – they love to run the racket on new meat.”

 

Well, that question was answered.  “I’ll keep that in mind.”

 

“Best for you that you do.”

 

Carefully gaging Arthur’s mood, Merlin thought back to all the questions that still occasionally flitted through his mind.  The captain was slightly flushed from laughter and obviously comfortable – in a way that Merlin was most definitely not looking at.  It seemed like a good time anyway.  “Captain, I do have a couple of questions about everything.”

 

Arthur nodded.  “Well, go ahead.”

 

“Gaius mentioned that the suit of armor in the lab was yours.”  Merlin noticed immediately that Arthur’s posture changed slightly, tensing.  “I’ve also already heard a bit about the crew…before.”

 

“Not surprising.”  The amusement was completely gone from Arthur’s face, leaving behind a careful blank politeness.  “The second is common enough knowledge.  The first, not so much.”  He sighed.  “What are your questions, exactly?”

 

“What happened…then?”

 

“Of course you would ask about that.”  Surprisingly, Arthur laughed again, but this time it wasn’t nice.  It sounded like it was ripped from someplace very painful.  “Well, it’s exactly what you heard, most likely – things happened, I was both disowned and banished, and that was that.”  The last was said with a finality that told Merlin right then and there that that line of conversation was done.  Then his eyebrows drew down slightly.  “Although, I am curious why you even asked about that armor.”

 

Merlin jumped at the subject shift.  “It’s an oddity, especially in that lab.” 

 

“And you’re a curious one.”  Arthur snorted.  “I guess I shouldn’t be surprised.  You sorcerers seem to always be a curious lot.”

 

“How can I not be curious when I see something like that without _anything_ technological or magical on it?”

 

Arthur raised an eyebrow.  “Merlin, armor doesn’t need any of that to do what it needs to do.”

 

“Well, no, but it doesn’t do it as well, either.”

 

Looking thoughtful, Arthur shifted again, sitting up to lean over the table.  “Well, if it bothers you so much, you could work with Gaius to update it.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Sure, why not?”

 

Merlin couldn’t help the pleased smile from crossing his face.  “I would be glad to, Captain.”  Merlin ignored the little jump he felt in his stomach when Arthur mirrored his smile.

 

 

***

 

 

The first battle with the new sorcerer aboard didn’t exactly go as Arthur would have expected.  For one thing, the small ship that they ran into flew under the flag of Essetir, the insignia gracing the hull stating that it contained a right proper naval command.  For another, what should have been a skeleton naval command according to the size of the ship included sorcerers of its own, which meant that his ship was spotted long before he would have wanted it to be.  

 

That didn’t include the fact that Arthur was quite certain that the sorcerers had been trained by Morgana herself, from what he could tell of the tactics they used.  The reminder of his half-sister’s current position in Essetir and slew of bad life decisions in general put him in a bad mood before the fight even really began.

 

The opening volley was violent, and rather brilliant from a begrudgingly strategic point of view.  While most of Arthur’s main crew stood on the bridge, eyes on the ship for tell-tale signs of being spotted as the _Excalibur_ moved into offensive position, the attack was obviously focused elsewhere.  The ship shuddered and the lights in the bridge flickered as it hit. 

 

“What the hell was that?”  Once he had rightened himself, Arthur raced to pull the mind tether circlet from the larger pocket of his duster and jam it on his head.  He quickly opened the mental tether and repeated his question to Kilgharrah.

 

 _A magical attack, Captain_. _Lightning.  A catalyst engine is down and people are working to put out the fires._

“Oh, fire.  Great,” Arthur muttered, drawing the curious eyes of Percival.  “It seems they have sorcerers aboard, gentlemen,” he said, raising his voice.  He nodded over to Elyan, who relayed the general information and instructions over the ship’s communication systems.  The soothing voice ordering crew members to battle stations admittedly made Arthur feel even better than the rush of adrenaline did.    

 

“Well, that’s wonderful.”  Gwaine had managed to keep the artless sprawl in his chair through the attack, but it looked as though the mention of sorcerers threatened to break his cool.  He usually got like that when magic was mentioned, although Arthur didn’t know if it was due to past experience or the same general feeling of inadequacy he himself got when coming up against enemies that potentially had the power to set one on fire with a spoken word.  “Goodness knows a ship that small absolutely requires sorcerers.”

_I am heading over on reconnaissance, Captain.  I will see how many sorcerers they have and -_  

 

Kilgharrah paused, leaving Arthur to wonder what had happened.  It was long enough for him to start worrying if he had made it far enough to be discovered in some fashion – there were sorcerers over there, after all – before the dragon spoke again.  _There are three sorcerers.  Gaius and Merlin are in preparation to handle it._

 

“Um, that’s great.  Thank you, Kil.  Apart from that, how many are there?”

 

There was another long pause.  _Only twelve total._

 

“That’s all, huh?  Well, hurry back, then, and don’t take any unnecessary risks.”  Arthur broke the tether feeling a bit better about it all.  The enemy might have more sorcerers, but his crew was larger.  They were also apparently actually running with a skeleton crew, which meant the odds were good.

 

“Good news?”  Lancelot looked over from where he stood at the navigation controls.

 

“It seems that there are only twelve people over there.”  Arthur watched the other ship move closer through the window.  “We shouldn’t have any –“

 

“We have a problem, Captain!”

 

Arthur turned to look at the voice that interrupted him, and noticed two things.  First, Merlin looked really frantic about something, and second, his normally cornflower blue eyes had turned a startling gold.  _Oh, yeah, sorcerer,_ his mind helpfully supplied.  “What is it?”

 

 Merlin turned those eyes on him, and he could feel a shiver make its way down his spine.  “We need to leave now.  That is not the only ship out there.”

 

Arthur looked to the window, then back to Merlin again.  Again, he didn’t see any other ships.  “What do you mean?” 

 

“I don’t see any ships on the locator,” Lance said, his brow furrowing.

 

A flicker of frustration crossed the sorcerer’s face.  “Well, they’re there.  The sorcerers on that ship are working in tandem with somebody close by.”

 

“You’re certain their friends can’t be on the ground?” Arthur asked.

 

“That would be too far away from the source.”

 

The Essetir ship had obviously grown tired of waiting for a reaction, because yet another hit rocked the ship.  This time a flash could be seen from the windows, meaning that the aim was either one of the aether cannons or one of the older, more temperamental ballistic weapons. 

 

Arthur pushed himself up from the counsel he had fallen against and turned to Merlin.  “So, any ideas, then?”

 

Merlin smiled.

 

Later, when Arthur looked back on the plan, he wondered what sort of sign he or Merlin had been born under to make the thing work at all.  He certainly hadn’t counted on someone like _Merlin_ to hold enough power to not only summon a violent storm that was controlled enough to only attack enemies – the other three of which had been _invisible_ , no less – but to also use clouds from the same storm to obscure their escape.  The light show alone was enough to make Arthur’s jaw drop.  It had also been lucky that the ship engineer had been diligent enough to get the shot aether engine working again through all the rocking and shaking, even if the exit of the _Excalibur_ had ended up more of a limp than a sprint in the end.

 

Truly, when they were finally hidden and on their way as speedily as possible in the opposite direction, Arthur couldn’t figure out if he was glad or disappointed when Merlin’s golden eyes rolled back into his head as the sorcerer collapsed in obvious exhaustion.  Either way, he was able to catch him, and he added extra care as he made sure Merlin was placed as softly and comfortably on the ground as possible. 

 

           

***

 

 

 

Despite the fact that he knew much about both magic and science already, Merlin was quite frankly blown away by the sheer amount of knowledge that Gaius possessed.  Where his science was limited to certain chemical combinations, most of which were explosive in nature, Gaius dabbled in almost everything.  As such, he acted as ship’s doctor as well as smith, and much of the more impressive weaponry aboard the ship could be attributed to his genius.

 

Because of that, Merlin was quite surprised when he noticed that Gaius was either avoiding or didn’t know about certain methods of energy harnessing, a fact that was odd considering the huge advancements in aether powered technology that had occurred just aboard the ship.  The first gap in this knowledge was witnessed when Merlin was messing about with catalyst crystals, absently charging one with miniscule lightning bolts that danced from his fingertips to the crystal and draining it over and over again while listening to Gaius lecture about a certain potion that he was concocting for one of the crew. 

 

“The addition of feverfew should – Merlin!  What are you doing?”

 

Merlin blinked and looked up from a rather impressive spark.  Thankfully, he had caught the tail end of the question.  “I’m listening, Gaius.”

 

Gaius’s eyes were focused on the crystal that Merlin held, and he waved the comment away.  “Oh, I’m sure you weren’t doing that.  I meant with the crystal.”

 

Merlin looked at the crystal himself, taking in the soft glowing.  It was buzzing pleasantly in his hand as though the light was from a particularly big lightning bug.  “What do you mean?”

 

Gaius stepped closer, his hand reaching out as though to touch the crystal.  It stopped just short, as though he were afraid it would burn him.  “You just bottled lightning in a catalyst crystal.”

 

Having done such things since he was a bored child working under his first sorcery master, Merlin couldn’t see what the fuss was about.  Master Talon had usually ignored his playing during lessons.  “Yes?”

 

Gaius looked at Merlin, his eyebrow rising almost to his hairline.  “You truly don’t realize exactly what you have done, do you?”

 

“Unless you’re going to say fill the crystal with lightning, then no, I don’t.”

 

Gaius shook his head and sighed.  “Merlin, catalyst crystals hold aether, sometimes fire if they’re calibrated right.  It should be nearly impossible for them to hold anything with a higher level of power.  I would say that lightning definitely fits that description.” 

 

Merlin shrugged.  “I’ve never had a problem doing this before.”

 

“What else have you done?”

 

Merlin thought back.  “Well, nothing much.  I usually just drain it after.  Oh!”  He couldn’t help smiling at the memory that suddenly popped up.  “I did once accidently zap a friend when he touched the crystal I was playing with.  Knocked his legs clean out from under him.”

 

The eyebrow turned disapproving.  “That sounds rather dangerous.”

 

“He wasn’t permanently damaged, just mad.  I think I came out worse from that one – I had to see a healer, not him.”

 

“So, he was knocked down just from touching it?”

 

Merlin shook his head.  “He touched it when I was doing the transference.  It was most likely from the open energy rather than the crystal.”

 

“How long was he down?”

 

Merlin absently drained the crystal as he thought.  “No longer than five minutes, if I had to guess.”

 

“And he wasn’t unconscious at any time?”

 

“No.”

 

Looking deep in thought, Gaius reached a hand out for the drained crystal.  “That could be useful,” he said quietly.  “The aether blasts have a tendency to knock people out, which is risky medically.”

 

“I noticed,” Merlin said wryly.

 

Gaius snorted.  “Either way, this will require a bit more thought.  Until then, we should get back to Mariana’s potion.”  His eyes focused fully on Merlin.  “Now, what was I saying about the properties of dryad root?”

 

Of course he would ask.  Merlin gave a sheepish shrug.

 

             

***

 

 

“What _is_ that?” 

 

Arthur looked at the stick that Merlin was holding, his eyes wide.  When the sorcerer had asked for a meeting with him, stating that he and Gaius had created a new weapon, he had not expected something quite so – strange.  The stick couldn’t have been longer than a forearm and made of a blackened metal.  Set in the metal was a multitude of those odd gems that Gaius used in all that he created, but the light they gave off was not the familiar hazy light blue glow.  Instead, it looked as though there were storm clouds trapped inside the crystal of each one, forks of lightning traveling unpredictably through the fog.

 

Merlin was smiling proudly.  “We call it a shock stick.”

 

Arthur raised a single eyebrow.  “Shock stick?”

 

There was a definite hint of amusement in Merlin’s eyes.  “Yes, Captain.  And before you ask, it does exactly what the name suggests.  Or, we are sure it would, if we could test it.”

 

“That sounds dangerous.”  Arthur couldn’t pull his eyes away from the flickers of light.  “Can I hold it?”

 

“I don’t see why not,” Merlin said with a shrug.  He held out the stick.  “It’s only dangerous when the lightning is discharged.”

 

Fingertip brushed knuckles as Arthur grabbed the handle.  “Will it kill?”

 

“According to our calculations, it should be absolutely nonlethal, if painful.  It is hard to guarantee, though.”

 

Well, that answered the question of why they haven’t tested it yet.  Arthur could just imagine the two sorcerers attempting to use fellow crew mates as guinea pigs and getting thrown overboard in response.  He handed the weapon back, noting that this time Merlin’s fingers brushed his.  Then he laced his fingers together and, laying his elbows on the table between them, touched the tips to his lips.  “How were you planning on testing it?”

 

Merlin’s eyes slid down for a moment, but quickly moved back up.  “We were hoping to get a chance during the next raid against aggressive combatants.”

 

Arthur nodded.  “It could be dangerous, you know.”

 

“The shock stick could possibly make it less so.”

 

“We shall see.”

 

 

***

 

 

Arthur wondered if he should have just kept his mouth shut, since the next raid the _Excalibur_ launched did take a much more dangerous turn than any of them had expected.  They were still in Camelot and a cautious half a day’s travel away from the citadel.  What should have been a typical “board-and-hoard” was foiled by the fact that everyone aboard the innocent Mercury Airways cruiser that they had stalked for nearly a week went crazy the moment they boarded. 

 

“I don’t get it,” Arthur said to Gwaine in a moment between fighting, breathing heavily as his eyes scanned the corridor they stood in for any further danger.  Unconscious bodies littered the floor, and sounds of battle from other quarters of the ship were muffled by the walls.  “What’s wrong with everyone?”

 

Since they were standing back-to-back, Arthur couldn’t see Gwaine’s face when he answered, but the tone was indication enough of his disquiet.  “No clue.  Maybe they changed that policy?”

 

The opening of the mental tether nearly made Arthur jump.  _Captain, we have more incoming.  They are still a distance away, but it seems as though they had been magically hidden._

 

“Oh, god, not this again,” Arthur muttered, throwing his hands up.  Gwaine looked over his shoulder questioningly.  “How many and who?”

 

_Two medium class, most likely naval.  They are flying the flags of Camelot._

Arthur cursed as he grasped the implications of everything. 

 

Gwaine’s eyebrow lifted.  “I take it that wasn’t good news.”

 

Arthur turned, his expression grave.  “Remember our last battle?  Well, it’s like that, only this time we’re facing off against home.”

 

“Camelot?” Gwaine breathed.  At Arthur’s nod, his eyes widened.  “How did we miss Camelot ships?”

 

“The ships were magically hidden.”

 

“But that makes no sense.  Magical force is expressly forbidden within Camelot borders. Even Uther -”

 

“Commercial line airships aren’t supposed to be used as decoys, either,” Arthur interrupted, pushing down the pain that rose at the mention of his father.  “Sadly, I think this calls for retreat.”

 

At that, another mixed group of Mercury crew and passengers started to run in, all six of them carrying aether guns that were definitely not a part of the standard ship arsenal.  Between Arthur and Gwaine, the first three were down before they could even fire, a surprised look on their faces.  Both pirates separated, ducking into two abandoned rooms opposite one another, leaving the resulting bolts of aether fired to harmlessly hit the wall.  With adequate cover, the other four were short work, although Gwaine did have to duck from one that was aimed unerringly for his head.

 

“Huh,” he said, noting the slight scorch mark that marred the doorframe.  “They have those guns turned pretty far up.”

 

Arthur grinned.  “I’m sure your big head could have taken it.”

 

“Respectfully, Captain, you’re such an arse.”

 

Sharing a grin, both left their respective rooms and used the noise to head down the corridor towards the fray.  They didn’t go far, though, before another group appeared, this time just three people – one of which was a familiar face.

 

“Leon?”  Arthur looked at his old friend and knight, who was dressed rather conspicuously in a Mercury Lines uniform and carrying a shoulder satchel with the strap slung securely across his body.  The carefully groomed beard that he normally wore was gone as well, making Arthur realize that he had actually passed this man another time during the raid without recognizing him.

 

Gwaine quickly fired at the other two Mercury Lines crew members, leaving the three of them. 

 

Straightening slightly, Leon gave the two a wry grin.  “Hello.  Did you miss me, sire?”

 

“Don’t call me that.”  Ignoring the stab in his chest, Arthur did not grin back as he might have done once.  “What are you doing here?”

 

Leon moved closer to the two, keeping his hands up in the universal sign of cooperation.  “Officially, following orders.”  His expression turned grave.  “Unofficially, I had a suspicion you would be the one behind this, and I would like a parley.”

 

Moving to stand by Gwaine, who kept his aether gun trained on Leon, Arthur crossed his arms over his chest.  “Well, you’ve got one right here.  Start talking.”

 

Leon did, and the first thing he said was absolutely the last thing that Arthur would have expected.

 

“Camelot is in danger.”

 

Arthur tensed, but kept his expression impassive.  “And why should I care?”  He could see Gwaine sending an incredulous glance out of the corner of his eye. 

 

The look was mirrored on Leon’s face.  “Because it’s Camelot, s –“  He swallowed the word, no doubt remembering Arthur’s harsh words earlier.

 

At that, Arthur couldn’t help but show the anger that flashed through him.  “Camelot is not my problem anymore.  My – Uther made sure of that.”

 

“Be that as it may, Arthur, I have something for you that may change your mind.”  Leon reached down into the satchel, pulling out a slightly battered envelope.  He held it out.  “Please take it.” 

 

It was the tone, pleading with a hint of desperation, that made Arthur reach out and take it.

             

 

***

 

 

In one of the other corridors, Merlin ducked again as an honest to goodness sword came for his neck.  He brought the shock stick up reflexively and pushed with his magic, letting an arc of captured lightning loose.  It flowed from the third crystal, the other two having already been depleted, and danced from the stick to the sword.  The woman who held the blade shuddered and dropped the sword with a surprised grunt.

 

“Interesting,” he muttered, before quickly bringing the shock stick over to fully stun her.  As she fell, he continued the swing, catching a man who had obviously decided that just tackling someone bare knuckled was the way to go.  When both were moaning paralyzed on the floor, Merlin stepped over the woman and moved on, looking for any sign of a familiar face in the madness.

 

Of course the first pirate he spotted was Percival, who was surrounded by more than his fair share of attackers.  Lancelot was by him, taking out stragglers who saw his larger crewmate as the biggest threat.  Merlin could see that there were also people he vaguely remembered from occasional greeting exchanges in the _Excalibur_ corridors, but he couldn’t remember names to go with the smiles.  Not that there were that many smiles now, not when everyone was in the heat of battle.

 

Still, he continued to move, occasionally fending off attackers with either a hit with the shock stick or, if the swing would be too much, a burst of magic from an uplifted hand.  The second option was becoming much more common, though, as the original round of shocking was starting to wear off.  The stick had had enough testing, honestly, and it seemed the sort of situation that required enemies stay down for longer than five minutes or so. 

 

 _Merlin_ , Kilgharrah’s familiar voice flitted into his mind.   _We have incoming sorcerers._

“What?”

 

_Two ships were hidden.  I’ve already told the captain – he is coming to call for retreat._

“Two ships?”  Focusing his magic, Merlin turned his gaze outside, turning until he could see the ships that Kilgharrah was talking about.  They were still a ways out, but they were close enough to be trouble if they didn’t leave soon.

When he snapped back, a woman was coming at him with what looked like a chair leg.  Lifting the shock stick, he knocked her back without a second thought.  As he considered his options, Arthur ran into the corridor, followed by Gwaine.  There were considerably less combatants than before, and more fell as the two took aim the moment they took in the scene.  Merlin noticed that Arthur’s eyes were drawn to him, and soon that gaze was followed by the man himself.

 

“Merlin,” Arthur said, grabbing his arm, “I need you to cover our getaway.”

 

Merlin moved back against the wall, dragging the captain with him and muttering a few words of concealment.  When he turned his attention fully on Arthur, the look the other man was giving him was a strange mix of amazement and something else.  Swallowing from that bit of something else, Merlin shifted slightly.  “How would you suggest I do that, Captain?”

 

“You made a lightning storm last time.  That seemed to work fine.”

 

Merlin shook his head.  “That worked because we weren’t busy fighting on one of my intended targets.”

 

Two bodies flew by only a few feet from where they huddled against the wall, falling to grapple on the floor.  Merlin grabbed Arthur’s arm before he could aim.  “Don’t.  We’re concealed for now.  An aether bolt flying out would really screw that up.”

 

Arthur nodded, lowering his aether gun.  When he looked down at the hand that had remained on his arm, Merlin pulled it back quickly.  “Concealed.  Right.”  His eyes squinted a bit in thought.  “Exactly how are we concealed?”

 

“Sight and sound.  As long as we don’t do something like shoot out or scream, no one will notice us.”

 

A bright grin suddenly crossed Arthur’s face.  “I think I have an idea.”

 

 

***

 

 

“So, that’s the last of them.”  Standing in front of the clamp that connected the two ships at the boarding site, Merlin looked as though he was ready to fall down.  The pirates that he had grabbed in the run quickly scrambled back to the _Excalibur_ , nodding to Arthur as they passed.

 

“Are you doing okay?” Arthur asked, wrapping his free arm around Merlin’s shoulders.  “Do you need Percival to take you across?”  He motioned towards the burly man, who was busy shooting at the small band that had decided to hound the retreat.

 

Merlin snorted, even though he was leaning against Arthur, obviously exhausted.  “Nah, I can make it that far.”

 

Arthur nodded, giving Merlin a slight squeeze before releasing him.  “Good.”  Raising his aether gun, he aided Percival in taking out the rest of group before calling out.  “Hey, Percy, let’s get going before those other ships get here.”

 

“Coming, Captain!”  Giving one last shot, Percival retreated, going backward so as to keep an eye out for any others. 

 

When he reached the two of them, Arthur looked at Merlin.  “One more?”

 

Merlin’s answering smile was tired but pleased.  “With pleasure.”

 

They were able to get across before the first volley from the new arrivals. 

 

 

***

 

 

The fireballs crashing into the port side were disturbing but expected.  Claxons sounded and already exhausted crew members rushed to put out the fires.  Other exhausted crew members ran to battle stations.  The general feeling was one of tired conviction, with everyone wanting to do their part in the well-oiled machine in the hope of survival.  It was the only way, after all.

 

They were quite relieved when the weather yet again came to aid their escape, the overhanging clouds dipping down to surround their ship and the crack of thunder close in the air.  After all, they were already weary.

 

 

***

 

 

Watching the lightning storm get further and further through the windows of the bridge, Arthur thought of Leon.  They had been close, back when Arthur had still been Crown Prince, so Arthur had no doubt that everything the man had said was true.  The fact that Leon himself had become more spy than knight nowadays, meaning he had the word of other spies as well, just led credence to his words.

 

It felt as though the envelope was burning a hole where it rested over his chest.

 

Arthur rubbed a hand over his face, wishing that life was simple, that everything could just be fine.

 

Which, of course, it couldn’t.  He would have to work to make it fine.

 

Sighing, Arthur put down his hands and looked over toward Lancelot, who was eyeing the locator religiously.  “Is anyone following, Lance?”

 

Lancelot shook his head.  “I can’t tell, captain.  It seems that the magic is interfering with it more than usual.”

 

“Well, I guess if we’re having trouble, they will be, too,” Arthur said, reaching up to finger the circlet he was still wearing.  “What do you say, Kil?  Did we lose them?”

 

_As far as I can tell, yes, Captain._

“Good.  I guess everyone can stand down, then.  I’m going to go check on our sorcerer.”

 

As Elyan started making the stand down announcement, Arthur noticed him exchange a pointed look with Lancelot.  Shaking his head, the captain left the bridge.

 

 

***

 

It was the third time that Merlin came to aboard the _Excalibur_ with a migraine and cottonmouth.  Although he was glad it was from overexertion instead of being shot, it still ranked low on his list of things he liked doing.  Cracking his eyes open, he was able to notice that he was at least coming to in his own cabin this time before he winced. 

 

“Welcome back.”  The familiar voice was slightly teasing.

 

Merlin groaned, turning to look up at Arthur with through squinting eyes.  “What’re you doing here, Captain?”

 

Arthur smiled from the chair beside the bed and held out a glass of something green and unappetizing.  “Making sure you take the medicine Gaius left you.”

 

Merlin’s eyes opened wider as he looked over the medicine.  Yep, he knew exactly what it was, and it was bound to be unpleasant.  He shuddered.  “Thank you,” he said, knowing that he couldn’t quite hide the insincerity, “but that’s not necessary.”

 

Arthur put the medicine back down on the side table with a laugh.  “Oh, I’m sure it is.  I know I wouldn’t take that stuff without having someone there to make me do it.”

 

Merlin snorted, and then closed his eyes again with another wince.  “Fine.  Let’s have it, then.”

 

It was admittedly odd having the captain assist him.  Arthur’s hands were gentle as they helped him sit up, and when they slipped and touched skin near his neck, he realized with a start that they were actually ungloved. 

 

Arthur quickly drew his hands away at the jump.  “What did I do?”

 

Leaning forward, Merlin gave a weak laugh.  “Not you.  It’s just my head.”

 

The warm touch returned, a hand resting lightly on his back while Arthur reached for the glass of green goo.  “Well, this should handle that, then.  Drink up.”

 

The concoction was even worse than Merlin expected, the liquid practically clinging to his throat as he worked to swallow it down.  The only good thing he could say about it is that Arthur’s hand stayed where it was the whole time he was gagging.

 

“See, not so bad,” Arthur said, obviously holding back laughter.

 

When he turned, Merlin’s glare couldn’t hold up against the look of amusement in those blue eyes.  “Prat,” he grumbled, his own lips twitching into a smile.

 

“Hey, I helped you.”

 

Merlin could swear he still felt the goo at the back of his throat.  “Some help.”

 

“Well, Merlin, I’m sure you’ll change your tune when it kicks in.”  The hand softly patted his back twice, but didn’t retreat.  Instead, it seemed to settle in, pressing firmly against him. 

 

Merlin noticed that Arthur was also still rather close, and there was something dark in his eyes as he looked back.  After a moment of just looking, Merlin was starting to get twitchy with the urge to do _something_.  “Captain?” he said, his voice slightly rougher.

 

That seemed to do it.  The hand pulled slightly as Arthur moved closer slowly, as though Merlin was going to bolt.  He stopped a few inches way from lips actually touching, a question in his extremely close eyes. 

 

Rolling _his_ eyes, Merlin grabbed a handful of vest and pulled him in the rest of the way. 

 

           

*******

 

 “You know, I think I now know what Kilgharrah meant about destiny and cogs.”

 

In the moonlight, Arthur’s confused expression was an artful contrast of highlight and shadow.  “What are you talking about?”

 

Merlin shifted closer, idly sliding his leg over Arthur’s.  “Sometimes that dragon is smarter than we give him credit for.  That’s all I’m saying.”

 

Arthur sighed.  “Shut up and go to sleep, Merlin.” 

 

Despite the words, a warm arm pulled him closer, leaving Merlin to believe that maybe being cursed with too much excitement was not so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
